<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortnite: Suicide Royale by ItsTrevor (orphan_account), XXXTREVOR (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777612">Fortnite: Suicide Royale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor'>ItsTrevor (orphan_account)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXTREVOR'>XXXTREVOR (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortnite Twilight Zone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Friend me on Fortnite: Trevor_N, Gen, ItsTrevor, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes, fortnite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXTREVOR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People strangely start committing mass suicide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortnite Twilight Zone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at first.</p><p>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.</p><p>But things were about to change.</p><p>A mysterious plane flew above the island, releasing a strange chemical out of the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things take a turn fast. A mysterious chemical gets sprayed as chemtrails by a plane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining bright onto the vibrant green grass. Water trickled in the rivers. Leaves rustled in the trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the gunshots and blood came. The citizens of the island, young and old, were dying of self inflicted wounds.</p>
<p>Here's the reason:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hmmmm... That's odd.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>